


Nightmare

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Aragorn sat up with a gasp, his pipe almost falling from his hand. His recurring dream had come back, now as a waking vision. The halfling lay still and pale as death on a rocky path in the dim twilight. The Tower of Cirith Ungol stood as a black sentinel against the gloom, guarding the lifeless hobbit and the Eye of Sauron winked in the background from afar.

Was the fate of Middle-earth already sealed? Was there any hope in continuing on this path? Aragorn shuddered as he watched Frodo fall and disappear amid the shocked gasps of the crowd.


End file.
